


尽管如此

by lodudolodudo



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Gen, M/M, Ojos de perro azul (AU or Crossover)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodudolodudo/pseuds/lodudolodudo
Summary: “如果你那时并没有答应斯派克的邀请，“最终又怎么会离开红龙？”
Relationships: Grencia Eckener & Faye Valentine, Grencia Eckener & Julia, Julia/Faye Valentine, Julia/Spike Spiegel - past, Julia/Vicious (Cowboy Bebop) - past, Spike Spiegel/Vicious - implied
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	尽管如此

“我在找一个爱人般的女人。”茱莉亚说，“她头发的颜色和你很像。”

插在杯口的柠檬片从格伦舌尖滑过，留下酸橙的味道。“这颗星球没有女人。”

但是，如果你总是在梦里见到她，醒来除了暗号什么也不记得。而那暗号是首歌曲，题目是你的名字。她也在找你吗？她真的存在吗？你们在同一个空间，同一个时间吗？如果你在去往的每个城市的每面墙上用油漆写满蓝狗的眼睛，最后却发现她活在你死后三年呢？再者说，她记得你吗？她记得梦吗？如果你找到她，她却像从没见过你呢？

更何况，你并没有被赋予那种权利。寻找的权利，奋不顾身的权利，打开锁的权利，雨天穿越全城只为给她送伞的权利，亲吻的权利。爱的权利，不爱的权利。梦里的相遇不会赋予你这种权利。

“两个男人。”茱莉亚说，“一个要带我离开，另一个要我留下。”白色的毛巾松松挽拢那头金发，几串细小的水珠沿着她额角碎发滑过耳际。她捧着杯咖啡，热气氤氲像雾。

“常常会有这种事。”格伦点头，“你选择了谁？”他递过糖罐，茱莉亚摆手，于是他又把玻璃罐子放回桌上。

“问题就在这里。我什么也不能选择，因为实际上没有选择是给我的。”

“因为他们太自我？”

“不。”她像是想到笑话，轻抿嘴唇，“他们太过看重彼此。”她向后仰倒靠住沙发，眼睛慵懒地垂下。

女人将玻璃酒杯搁上光滑石面的吧台，敲出清脆的响动。走吧，格伦说，他穿上外套。女人缀在他身后。他们沉默地踩上洁白的新雪，将蓬松的雪压实，压成碎冰。假如要拆除窃听器，她突然懊恼地说，你的音乐盒就不能用了。

别担心，曲子在我脑海里倒背如流，格伦说。何况它本来就是你的。

倒不是这个，我摇摇头，我害怕哪天她来到这里，却找不到我留下的信号。格伦希亚！我拉住他的手臂，请您——我用上敬语——这座星球太寒冷，我没法在墙壁上留下音符。请您做那双眼睛吧。如果有天见到爱人般的女子，请向她讲述茱莉亚的故事。

格伦侧头思考。我会继续演奏那支曲子，他说，可我怎么知道谁是爱人般的女子呢？难道会有人将爱人写在名字里吗？

无论如何，我坚持说，拜托了。

“离开的人不甘心，想要带走什么。他以为是我。但我只是他选中的枝条，从留下的人身上折走。

“而后一个人以为留住我就能留住前一个人。

“那时我非常迷惘。”

那时我非常迷惘。斯派克说，请和我离开，但我想他说的是，请忘记比夏斯，和我离开；比夏斯问，你要背叛我吗，但我想他问的是，你要背叛我，带走斯派克吗？又或者，那份邀约是针对茱莉亚，还是针对比夏斯的影子？那把枪是抵在茱莉亚的头上，还是抵在斯派克的头上？夜里我躺在床上，同时回想起两具躯体，回想起两双眼睛。我再也没法和其中任何一人做爱了。

约定的那日，我从早上起床就知道自己并不会去。比夏斯也没有来。并不是说他没派人监视我。我将写有墓园地址的纸片撕碎，本来想用打火机点掉，又改变主意，走到窗边将残片洒下。它们无限下坠，如同冰冷的雪花。随后我打开信号接收器，窃听比夏斯指挥围剿斯派克的行动。我听到他在频道里说，不要杀掉他，他说，除我以外，不要攻击他的要害。怎么能对敌人有这种态度呢？我听了半小时，就觉得无趣，将按钮旋到关闭。这种命令没办法留下斯派克。

下午我昏昏欲睡，然而内心又清醒无比。我闭着眼睛躺在沙发边，再也没办法忍受孤独的煎熬。正是在那时，电话响了起来。我以为是斯派克或是比夏斯，不想听到他们俩的声音。可是电话响个不停，我只好接起来，我说，请问——然后我听到女子的哭声。她说，茱莉亚。

她的声音像北极星一样明亮。只消那句话，我就知道，这就是我必须要寻找的人。属于我的选择出现了。我说，请等一等——

电话挂断了，来电显示是空号。

“菲。那个坏掉了。”他从菲的指尖拿走音乐盒。

二〇七二年，菲·瓦伦汀走进木卫四一间酒吧。她环顾四周，场景与她梦中一模一样。酒保凑过来，问她想要来点什么。

“我在找一个爱人般的女人。”她说，“我不停梦到她，自从她死去那日。

“我想，她也在找我。”


End file.
